The girl
by Lyless and Lockesilver
Summary: Jet saves a girl off the streets but there's somthing about her that's diffrent. Rated just in case. No real couple except onesided OCxJet. Now Completely edited and fixed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have no idea how this story will do but I'm hoping well, it was a spur of the moment idea. BTW this takes place after the series but the new black ghost is the enemy here. Oh and this is my first attempt at Cyborg 009.

Disclaimer: Don't own Cyborg 009 only the character Kalasin unfortunately I don't even own the name Kalasin I got it from Tamora Pierce's books.

Prologue.

*****

The rain beat down hard on the denizens of Japan. Although the only one to feel the rain was a small girl of 15 who sat behind an abandoned building trying to keep warm.

She was frightened and cold and lonely she didn't know what to do she had just ran away from a man who tried to take advantage of her and she was hiding.

She heard a drunken laugh and shuddered.

"There you are little girl. I've been looking for you I just wanted to show you something."

By this time the man was standing in front of her grinning like a fool; He wore dirty jeans and a dirty t- shirt.

The girl looked around trying desperately to find a way out of this, there was a small gap between the man's leg and a trash can next to it. She bolted trying to get out of there as fast as humanly possible, but he caught her by the foot and dragged her back. "I don't think so little mouse you're coming with me." She spun around and kicked him hard in the leg. The man howled in pain, but didn't let go. "That's it, no more Mr. nice you're in for a world of hur-"

A man came out of no where and kicked the drunk. The young man punched the other guy and knocked him out.

This new man had long orange/red hair and a good sized nose he was tall, around 6' feet. Yet something in this man's eyes made the girl want to trust him, she had always been a good judge of character and she hoped this time she wasn't wrong.

The man gave her his hand, hesitantly, she took it and he helped her up.

"Thank you for saving me" The girl said "My name is Kalasin."

"Jet."

"Nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You have permission to throw very sharp objects at me I really deserve it. So thank you to those who are at least somewhat tolerating me. Here is the 2nd chapter of The Girl.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? *sigh* I only own Kala no one else.

Thanks to my editor: apzella.

Jet had been walking for a while now; he had decided to take the long way around to see if Kalasin would stop following him. She hadn't yet. The "pair" walked past 006's restaurant twice before 002 finally gave in and headed back to the cyborg's house on the edge of the island.

"Ooh so this is where you live? It's really nice." She stated innocently.

Jet ignored her and headed up towards the house. To his great annoyance the raven haired girl continued to follow him. Having finally lost the small amount of patience for the girl he turned to face her.

She was tall for 15 standing at 5'10; she had short hair that stopped a little past her ears. Her eyes were a crystal clear blue. She was wearing a denim jacket torn at the elbows, over a would - have - been white tank-top, and jeans that were torn at the knees. The girl was definitely not well off.

Not being a complete monster he let her follow but having too much pride to say anything he turned around and continued walking.

Kala wasn't completely sure if this was a sign to back off or an invite; she decided to go for the latter.

Jet led her up to the house and into the building.

When he walked in he left the door open which indicated to Kala that she had guessed right. She continued following him past the entry way, into a living room type place where a beautiful blonde woman sat reading a book. When she looked up and smiled, Kala swore she had never seen a more beautiful thing in her life. The woman's voice matched her looks and smile.

"Hello 002 where…"

The woman's sentence faded off as she noticed Kala peeking out behind Jet... or 002…

"Hello who are you?" She asked sweetly, while standing up and walking towards her.

"M-my name's Kalasin, but you can call me Kala."

"Kala, that's a nice name. My name is Francoise.

Kala could feel the kindness radiating from Francoise; it made her feel much more comfortable.

Francoise straightened and looked at Jet.

"Were did you find her?"

"In an ally."

"Jet saved me!"

"Some moron was trying to get her, so I helped her out and she started following me."

Jet decided to leave out the fact that he tried to get rid of her.

"Well that was nice of you, Jet"

Jet just turned away from her with a kind of "humph".

Francoise just smiled and turned back to Kala.

"Let's get you out of those clothes. Jet, when the others return will you tell them about our guest?"

"Where's Dr. Gilmore?"

"He took a walk with 004."

Before Jet could respond 003 headed towards the bathroom to clean up Kala.

When Francoise returned to the living room all the other cyborgs and Dr. Gilmore where sitting or standing somewhere in the room.

"So, where is this guest that 002 told us about?" 004 asked.

"She should be out any second; I left her to get dressed.

No sooner had she finished her sentence then Kala walked in.

She was wearing some jeans and a t-shirt that 003 had lent to her.

Francoise decided to act first, "Everyone this is Kalasin or Kala. Kalasin, this is Ivan Whisky, You've met Jet Link, Albert Heinrich, G-Junior, Chang Chang Ku, Great Britain, Pyunma, Joe Shimamura, and Dr Gilmore." As she said their names she pointed to each respectively. Kala made a low respectful bow to the team and murmured hello.

Francoise turned to Kala. "Would it be alright if Dr. Gilmore took some X- Rays to see if you are alright?"

Kala looked unsure. She looked at Gilmore and then back to 003.

"Wouldn't I be able to tell if I had any thing broken?"

"Not necessarily, you might not be able to feel it right now."

Kala still looked unsure but she slowly nodded her consent.

Dr. Gilmore led her down to the lab with everyone else following behind.

Kala was put under the X- rays and as the results loaded onto the computer the others discussed what to do.

"She should stay with us." Francoise said; everyone pretty much agreed that that was okay for now.

"Should we tell her about us?" Pyunma asked. Before anyone could put forth their Ideas a sharp Gasp escaped from Dr. Gilmore

"What is it Dr.?" Joe asked.

"I-It's Kalasin, She's a-a cyborg."

A/N: Okay there's that I promise that I will have the next chapter up sooner just bear with me and tell me honestly what you think.

Ciao.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yea, next chappie! Alright let me say this so everyone understands: THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE A CLICHED STREAK. GET OVER IT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN READ SOMETHING ELSE! Ok now that that's over with back to business. This story won't be updated regularly because I'm focusing on my Harry Potter story but don't fret I will finish. Thank you to all of you who said they wanted this horrid story to continue, there id a time gap between this chap and the last it's been about a month.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? sigh I only own Kala no one else.

Thanks to my editor: apzella

So without further ado the next chapter.

*****************

Kala had been told about the 00-cyborgs, their past with black ghost, and how she herself was a Cyborg, she took it rather well.

After she got used to life with the Cyborgs Dr. Gilmore decided that Kala should be tested to see what she could do.

They found she was pretty good at hand-to-hand combat, she was good with the blaster and she was very flexible and agile, but other then that she had no special powers.

Over time it was obvious to everyone that Kala had a huge crush on 002 however he couldn't return her feelings so he just shrugged of her advances and humored her when she tried to show off to him or when she did things that involved being around him.

Other then that everything was normal.

On the one month anniversary of Kala joining the Cyborgs, Francoise became alerted by a presence heading for them.

"Something's coming. Multiple things are headed right for us."

Everyone stood at the back of the house looking in the direction Francoise indicated to.

Slowly several black dots appeared on the horizon getting bigger and bigger as they got closer.

Finally it could be seen that a bunch of Black Ghost soldiers were headed their way being led by a women with long red hair and green eyes. She appeared to be in her late thirties. What was really strange was that she was wearing a uniform much like the Cyborg's only blue and silver instead of red and gold.

Suddenly as the soldiers reached the group they plummeted down and engaged the Cyborgs in a fight. The women watched as the soldiers fought the Cyborgs but were slowly over come by the Cyborg's skill and power; finally the last few were wiped out by 009's acceleration mode.

They gathered together and waited tensely as the woman landed.

"Well it's not like I expected you to lose, after all you defeated the last black ghost to come to this planet, but I assure you that won't happen this time, not with me running the show."

"Are you saying that you're the new black ghost?" 008 asked.

The new black ghost looked around at the group until her eyes landed on Kala.

Instantly 002 and 004 put themselves in front of her.

"Oh 00Alpha it looks like you have some new friends."

Kala gaped at her. "Wait, do you mean me? I'm 00Alpha?"

"Yes and you're a sleeper agent for black ghost. You were supposed to kidnap the other Cyborgs and report back to base by now but something went wrong in the sleeper program and we couldn't activate you."

"Stop talking about me as if I was nothing but a machine I'm more then that you know! I'm still part human!"

"Hah! Is that what these low life's told you? Well you can't believe a word they say, they're corrupt."

At this point all the Cyborgs but Kala charged at this new threat but Black ghost just rose a hand and swiped them back as if they were flies.

Kala watched horrified as great thick vines came out of the ground and wrapped around the Cyborgs pinning them down.

She rushed over to 002 and desperately pulled at the vines but they wouldn't release their hold.

Black ghost reached down and grabbed Kala's wrist and pulled her close then released a gas that knocked her out. Then she picked Kala up bridle style, looked back at the still restrained Cyborgs. "'Till we meet again Cyborgs." Then she flew off into the distance with Kala in her arms.

A/N: Well that's it for now until I get at least one review then I'll start writing the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't know if I love this story or completely hate it. I wish I had more enthusiasm toward it or had someone who gave me hell for not updating fast enough, maybe then this thing would get done, and I mean I DO have the whole summer. Anyways this is kinda angsty and definitely over used but it gets better I swear…

So on to the chapter

*************************

"So, what happened?"

"We're not quite sure, nothing's wrong with the chip but it just didn't go off."

"Fine, whatever, we'll just have to program her into it."

"When do you want us to do it?"

"In a moment, I want to speak to her."

Kala listened as the steps of the second speaker dwindled away.

After a few moments she opened her eyes to see Black ghost staring at her.

"How long have you been listening?"

Kala opened her eyes to stare at the woman. She looked a lot like herself, just older.

"The whole time."

The woman shrugged.

"It doesn't matter anyway, as soon as we proceed you won't have a free thought in your head."

She said it so casually, as if speaking about the weather. It frightened Kala to think this person was so uncaring about the life of another.

"Why do you want to do this? What have I ever done to you?"

Black ghost turned to look at her again after inspecting her nails, "maybe not, but you are my daughter and I have a right to do whatever I feel like; and I'm doing it for power, that's what everyone in this world wants, at one time or another."

Kalasin looked at her wide eyed. Black ghost noticed and sneered at her.

"What? You look like I told you I've run over your dog. Are you still thinking about our relationship? Of coarse, that must be it, but really, it's not that big of deal." With a wave of her hand she went back to examining her nails.

"What do you mean it's nothing, you just told me that you're my mother that means you're planning on using me to get fame and power? Doesn't that make you feel guilty at all?"

Black ghost looked like she was thinking then she turned back to Kala.

"No."

"How can you call yourself my mother, when you don't even care?! Why can't I remember you anyway?"

"Because we wiped your memories clean so that they wouldn't be a hindrance, but it doesn't look like that matters now, so, oh well."

The tall woman headed toward the door stopping right before she left.

"Good-bye, 00Alpha."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yes, I know that I said I would be taking this down, but I was stupid and reread all my reviews for this story and I couldn't take it down. It has the second best stats of all my stories, how could I? I've fixed chapters 1-4, so now they are not as horrid sounding to me as they were.

So thank you to those who care and cheers to this, hopefully, being my first finished story.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

The girl chapter 5

A deafening silence hung in the cyborgs' living room as they tried to do something to keep their minds off of their missing friend. Kala had been kidnapped four days ago, and not a single lead could be found.

The young girl hadn't been with them for very long, but her persistence to do her best had won everyone's hearts. Francoise finally had another girl to talk to, Chang was glad to have another hand in the kitchen, even if her cooking was horrible, and Albert found it nice to have someone he could sit in silence and read with. One way or another she always tried her hardest to fit into the tightly knit family. Now that she was gone, there seemed to be a sad kind of cloud that hung around the house; it was made worse by the fact that they could be out there searching or rescuing her, but without a lead to go on, it would be a wild goose chase.

The cyborg's thoughts and silence was broken by Francoise's gasp. The others all looked at her questioningly.

"It's Kalasin, she's heading this way."

Everyone jumped and ran outside to see the young girl using a jet pack to fly towards the island.

Around her was a small army of black ghost agents, all sporting various weapons to defeat the cyborgs.

When the group landed Kalasin stepped forward, but not in a friendly way; there was something different about her, something menacing.

"Kalasin?" Francoise asked, hoping the girl would drop the icy look she was giving them all.

Without warning a net shot from one of the weapons and landed on the stunned cyborgs; a bolt of electricity shot through the netting, knocking everyone in it unconscious. The doctor, who had rushed out when he heard the commotion, ran to Kalasin.

"Please Kalasin, get a hold of yourself, theses are your friends; you wouldn't want to hurt your friends!"

Kala just glared at him, as one might look at a bug, and threw him away from her.

"I am no longer Kalasin." She muttered; then she signaled for the agents to gather up the unconscious cyborgs, start up the jets, and led them back to headquarters.

A/N: okay yes short, I know, and all of you deserve more, but it felt right to end it there. I promise the next will be longer, everything is planned and I know exactly where this is going. I anticipate 2 maybe 3 more chapters at the most, so hang in there. ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: would you look at this, the second to last chapter, isn't that great? I started working on this shortly after posting chapter 5 and I can only hope that I get this done soon. Partly because it's about time, and partly because my other fan fictions are in need.

Disclaimer: Don't own, except Kala… but not even her name.

Chapter 6

The prison that the cyborgs had been placed in was dark and musty; not a window could be found and the sound of rats could be heard at all times; the group had been down there for two days and no one had been down to question them, only lackeys where sent down with some mushy food and water at certain times of the day. They didn't even get to be in the same cell, there where eight cells, four on each wall, side by side; the only couple in the same cell where 003 and 001.

It seemed to the group that nothing was ever going to become of them, they would just sit there and rot, maybe forever, that would be one way of getting rid of them. Of course they could also be poisoned, one couldn't tell with that grey sludge they called food, the stuff didn't have a taste.

Day after day after day. They sat there trying not to lose hope, trying not to go insane from lack of activity, finally on a day that seemed like any, boring, other day, the metal clang of the lock being pulled from the door at the end of the hallway echoed through the small space. The cyborgs looked at each other, the same question in all of their eyes. 'Who was it?' Foot steps rang down the hall and slowly, in the dim light, a figure appeared.

It was Kalasin. She looked around at her captives, a look of indifference placed on her face.

"Hello, cyborgs how are you? Well, I hope. I don't mean to be interrupting your peace; I just came to fetch what I want."

She stepped in front of the cell holding 002 and punched in the code to unlock the door; it slid open with a hiss.

"Come with me 002." She commanded.

The other cyborg just glared at her.

"We can make this easy or hard, your choice."

Jet just looked at his once friend and shook his head. He wasn't going to leave his friends down here. Kala shrugged and stepped forward, she reached a hand towards him, he tried to dodge, but she faked him out and grabbed the junction between his neck and shoulder, sending a small amount of electricity through his body, making the whole world go black.

Line

Jet awoke alone and with a pounding headache; he shot up and looked around. The room he was in was barren except for the necessities: a bed, a dresser, and a chair in the corner.

The cyborg got off the bed and ran to the door, trying to find a way to open it. A whooshing sound came from behind him and he whipped around to see Kala standing in a doorway he hadn't noticed. As she stepped in, the door closed behind her and melded to the wall; not even a seam was left to indicate a way out. Kala walked into the room and sat in the chair, looking at her captive.

"You can sit if you want." The young girl indicated to the bed behind Jet.

Jet crossed his arms and declined. He could feel himself grow tense under her gaze. Yes this still looked like Kala, the girl he rescued from that drunk so long ago, but at the same time it wasn't; this wasn't the kind hearted young girl who would do anything to make someone smile. Jet decided to go straight to the point.

"Who are you and what happened to the Kalasin I knew?"

She smirked.

"Jet, it is still me, I'm still Kalasin; I've just been given all my memories back." She paused, looking thoughtful for a moment. "You could say I've been given an 'upgrade'."

Jet's temper rose at the girl's words.

"How can you say that!? We're more then just some common machine! If you where really the same Kalasin that I knew, then you wouldn't pass us off as wires and hardware!"

"I never said I was the same Kalasin. The Kalasin that you knew is long gone, she was just a fake image made to successfully infiltrate your team."

Jet glared at the girl, trying to suppress his anger, while also trying to fight back the dark thoughts swirling around his head.

"If your _mission_ was such a success, then what do you need me for?"

Kalasin smirked.

"Well my mother, Black Ghost, is going to rule the world, and so, if I ever am to lead this world into its new era, I'll need a king to help me rule, won't I? Who better to choose then the very man who made all this possible?"

Jet's mind reeled. How could Black Ghost be sweet, innocent, Kala's mother; and what did she mean rule the world? Was this new Black Ghost planning on starting a world war III?

Kalasin stepped forward, grabbing Jets' arm and pulling him towards her.

"So, what do you say, hmm? Will you rule with me?"

Jet shook himself from his stupor and pulled his arm free of her grip.

"No! No way in hell would I ever help you take over the world!"

"I thought you might say that; well how about if I told you your friends' lives are at stake?"

Jet glared.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I'm the only reason you and your friends are still alive; if you refuse then I really can't find a reason why I would need them around anymore."

Jet felt like a train had hit him; here was the girl he considered to be a sister giving him an impossible decision; kill his friends or help to take over the world that he and the other cyborgs had fought so hard to keep safe. In the end, he really didn't have a choice, did he?

"Fine, I'll help you, but they better remain safe."

Kalasin smirked and laid a hand on Jet's shoulder.

"Good choice, Jet; together the world will soon know its new era."

A/N: There, a new chapter, and not too long after the other either, hopefully the last chapter will be just like this one. Hope you liked it, as always please review; it would be nice to get at least one last review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well, this is it, time to put this one in its grave. No matter how I feel about it, I need to finish this story, for my own sanity.

Chapter 7

It had been weeks since Jet had been taken away by Kalasin, and the other cyborgs had no idea what had happened to him. For all they knew he was dead. They were also beginning to fear for their world, it had been months since they had seen the outside world, who knew what kind of shape it was in now.

"I wonder if Jet's alright. I hope Dr. Gilmore's doing okay too." Francoise, ever the optimist, said, trying to keep the others from slipping to far into their dark thoughts.

Those dark thoughts were interrupted by the door to their hallway opening and closing. Soldiers filed into the small space and punched in the code for each of the cyborg's cells. Slowly they left their prison rooms and were escorted out of the hall. They decided not to try and make a break for it, figuring if any real trouble happened then they could fight their way out, but first they had to find Jet.

They traveled through a maze of similar hallways and a couple times they passed a window, reveling that they were, in fact, in the sky.

Finally they arrived at a large metal door that opened as they approached it. Inside it became apparent that they had been brought to the central panel room. Big machines and viewing screens were placed all along the walls and in the center of the room was a large, high backed, chair.

They were brought to the middle of the room and told to kneel before the big chair. A little door to the side of the chair opened and Kala walked in wearing a close fitting black dress and knee high boots. Shortly after her, Jet also came in through the door, also wearing all black.

"Good morning, cyborgs. You seem well enough after six months of confinement."

Joe ignored what the girl said and, instead, looked at Jet, trying to catch his eye, as did the others, but Jet would not look at any of them. He was like a block of ice. Kalasin noticed his gaze and scoffed.

"Please, if you're hoping to appeal to your beloved comrade, you're going to be sorely disappointed. He's mine now, I've reprogrammed him.

004 glared at the girl. "You can't "reprogram" us; we're more human then that!"

She laughed.

"Oh, I love how much you all have deluded yourselves into thinking that you're human. You just can't seem to accept that you are machines and you'll always be machines."

"That's not true!"

"I have no time for your arguments; I have a world to take over."

Finally, Joe spoke up, "Where's Black Ghost? What is she going to do with us?"

Again, Kalasin laughed.

"That old fool? She's out of the picture; I had her killed. I'm running the show now."

Kalasin moved to the central control panel and examined a screen, reading what it said.

"Just so you know, I'm about to insight world war III. There is a plane carrying a very important peace advisor that is heading for the UN headquarters. This plane ill pass under this base in 2 minutes, then I will fire on it. No one will see it coming and since those on the ground can't see me, and we don't show up on radar, those idiots will turn on each other and blame their own neighbors for this man's death."

There was nothing any of them could do; they could only sit there as they waited for the poor plane to make an appearance.

Finally, after about 2 minutes, a light on the panel started flashing and Kalasin stepped forward about to fire the missiles. A hand flew from behind her and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the panel.

There was a sickening sound of steel slicing through flesh and everything seemed to freeze.

Kalasin's mind unclouded and the haze of ark, bitter thoughts left her mind, freeing her from her evil counter-part. She looked up and her eyes met those of the one person she loved, Jet Link. Only then did she feel the dagger in her stomach. She swayed and jet caught her as she collapsed.

As she lay in Jet's arms she could hear the sound of battle around her as the other cyborgs defeated the soldiers that had been keeping them captive.

Slowly, Jet lowered the young girl to the floor, still keeping a firm grip on her. She shook her head, tears flooding her eyes.

"I don't understand," She whispered, "How did you know how to free me?"

Jet smiled a sad smile.

"I found the information in a hidden away file on your computer; I saw how they had placed that bug inside of you so that you'd be easy to control. I'm sorry it came to this."

Again she shook her head and lightly placed one of her hands on his.

"No, I'm sorry that I put you through this, all of you." She looked at the others who had gathered around the two.

"Thank you, Jet, for doing this."

Francoise got down to Kala's eye level and placed a hand on her forehead.

"We could probably save you. Dr. Gilmore's great about putting us back together when we're hurt."

"No. I don't think I can live with what I've done, to you and to this world. At least I know that I can make it right."

She pulled a key from a chain she had around her neck.

"This is a self-destruct key for this base, let me do it."

The others tried to reason with her, persuade her to come with them and they would find another way, but she wouldn't let them change her mind. Finally, they gave up, and she convinced them to leave.

There was hugging and tears and finally, all but one had left. Jet stayed for one final good-bye.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give you what you wanted."

She kissed him on the cheek and gave him one final hug.

"It's alright, you need to find your own special someone, and somehow, I knew it would never be me."

With that he left. She watched him go through the monitor and placed the key in the mechanism. One solitary tear rolled down her cheek.

"Good-bye Jet, I love you."

They say that the explosion could be felt through the entire world.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Rain fell from a dark sky, soaking everything in cold water. Ina forest near the coast of Japan a young American man wit bright orange hair was kneeling in the grass in front of a make-shift wooden cross placed in the ground. He stayed there for awhile, just letting the rain cover him.

It had been a year since he'd been to this spot and it would be another year before he was back.

Silently he stood and left the small clearing and made his way through the forest.

END

A/N: Well, that's it, and before you get mad, that was the plan all along, I didn't just decide to kill her, I made this story knowing full well she would die.

Just a little factoid, this marks the first multi chapter I have ever finished in my entire life, so…….. yay.


End file.
